Huey Duck (2017)
"If it's not in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook then it's not a thing" - Huey[Source]'' Hubert "Huey" Duck is a main character in Duck tales and is one of Donald Duck's nephews. Appearance Huey is a small white 10 year old duck with a red shirt and red cap on his head. Personality Huey is a smart "by the book" guy (specifically the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book). Huey is intelligent, resourceful and precarious. Huey is the most mature of the trio but he is still be mischievous and troublesome like his brothers, but he stands out by being a duck of strategy. Huey also comes off as "nerdy" as he is shown to enjoy science; in discovery, books, modern inventions and more. His own brothers Louie has call him nerdy and he is proud of it, shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians. Huey is also down to earth and loves being a junior woodchuck (he is the only one out of the three to be a junior woodchuck). Huey is a duck of logic and rational explanation as shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians he choose to believe in logic and science than mythology. It's also shown in that episode that Huey can also be a bit arrogant believing highly in his intelligence and skills; which lead him to believe that he is usually correct about most things. And when anyone doubt his intellect he gets really offended like in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Its was also shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians that Huey is afraid of the unknown but can not shy away from a mystery. Huey loves to reach his goals with well structured check list, because he likes to control the situation. Although even though Huey can be levelhead he become unstable when things don't go the way he planned. Huey has shown his aggressive side in The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks when things don't work out the way he hoped, leading to him losing his temper (he inherited his uncle's temper). This was also shown in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! where Huey snapped at great Uncle Scrooge for being to stubborn to turn around. Skills and Abilities Huey is very skillful, he possess multiple skills and knowledge that was taught to him as a junior wood chuck. Huey knows how to change his voice and to pick a lock with anything, this in show in the comic issue #1. It's Huey intelligent that is his strongest suit. Relationships Dewey & Louie Huey is very close to his brothers, despite their differences they love to hang out with each other as brother as well as friends. They all share a mischievous and adventurous spirit. Though Huey and Dewey can be very competitive. Donald Duck Huey loves his uncle Donald, he is the closest nephew to Donald as Huey is very supportive and kind to him. Even when everyone else thought little of him in The House of the Lucky Gander! Huey stood up for Donald say that he thinks Donald's cool. Scrooge McDuck Huey adores his great uncle Scrooge, he especially respect his great uncle for his intelligence which is shown in the pilot Woo-oo. Yet even with his respect for him Huey isn't afraid to talk back to him, like in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! when Scrooge was taking a dangerous risk to make it to the top of a mountain. Webby Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like relationship. They are both very intelligent for their age and always prepare and resourseful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Huey wanted to let Webby feel included in their adventure, and comforted Webby by promising her to never leave her behind again. Although in Terror of the Terra-firmians! they show to have a different out look; Webby is very open-minded while Huey going by logic and goes with what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other. But they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Appearances Shorts * Donald's Birthday! * Meet Huey! Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! Comics Trivia *Huey is the oldest by 3 seconds. *This reboot of Huey has kept the iconic look from the original with his red shirt and cap. Yet this appearance has a T-shirt and the original had long sleeves. Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters